


Strawberry Shortcake

by AliceDeLuca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceDeLuca/pseuds/AliceDeLuca
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima share a sweet treat after final exams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to my friend who helped me edit and refine the story!

Strawberry shortcake was Tsukishima’s favourite dessert. Whenever he was feeling a bit down, or if he had accomplished something that was difficult, Yamaguchi bought him a slice from his favourite bakery. The bakery was located in town, half an hour away from their school and they were famous for their strawberry shortcakes. They were expensive so they would have to save up some money to get a slice. Yamaguchi always put away some money for the cakes that he buys for Tsukki. 

After their first term finals, Yamaguchi smiled at the mark he got on his exam. Tsukishima got a ninety-four percent while he got an eighty-seven percent. That was a big improvement from before they entered high school. Before Yamaguchi would get low sixties, but now he was getting high eighties and it was all thanks to his childhood friend, now boyfriend, Tsukishima. Yamaguchi thought that as a thank you and congratulations gift, he would get Tsukishima a slice of his favourite cake. The students had a day off so he thought he would go into town for the day and do some shopping he had been meaning to do.

Yamaguchi finished his shopping a earlier than he intended and decided to go to the bakery to look at the other desserts. He also liked watching the chocolatiers make chocolate covered strawberries. Yamaguchi walked into the bakery and immediately inhaled deeply. It smelled like warm cinnamon and chocolate. He waved to one of the people working behind the counter as he looked at the different sweets that were displayed. He saw his reflection in the display and smiled softly as he brushed the tips of his fingers across his cheekbones. 

Recently, Yamaguchi had voiced his dislike of his freckles to his boyfriend, but Tsukishima had shown him that he was just fine the way he looked. One day, Tsukishima had asked to borrow Akiteru’s camera, one day, and taken candid shots of him in different lighting. After adjusting the lighting just a bit more with a little bit of photoshop, Tsukiyama managed to get the freckles on his boyfriend’s face to be the focal point in every picture. So, when he presented Yamaguchi with them, his boyfriend looked through them in awe. For once, seeing himself the way Tsukki sees him every single day. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t forget the way he turned to his boyfriend, mouth open as if he were going to speak, only to have Tsukishima steal his words with a kiss softly to his lips. Then kissed every freckle he had, repeating how beautiful he found them. (“Just like the night sky,” he had told him).

A light blush made its way onto his face as he thought back to that time and how embarrassing it was, but his reminiscing was interrupted by one of the workers. Her name tag read as Yumi. She had been working here for a long time and would always greet Yamaguchi after their first meeting with the cute nickname that she had for Yamaguchi. Since she also knows about Tsukishima, Yumi calls Tsukishima by the nickname that Yamaguchi uses for him, much to his annoyance. 

“Yama-chan! Here to get a slice of strawberry short cake for Tsukishima-kun?” she asked. Yumi actually inherited the store from the previous owner when they moved to another city. Yamaguchi laughed lowly into his hand, then nodded to answer her question.

“Yeah. We both did really well on our English exam and I wanted to thank him for helping me to study. I’m pretty sure I would have failed without his help,” He explained as Yumi put a slice of the bright cake into a cardboard container and wrapped it in pink ribbons. Yamaguchi noticed that this time she did not weigh it.

“On the house this time! Congratulations to you and your new boyfriend on getting good grades. Oh and making it to the Nationals.Keep up the good work! I hear about you guys all the time from our other regulars,” She told him with a laugh, pushing the cake towards him. Yamaguchi blinked at her before grinning happily up at the taller girl.

“Thanks Yumi-chan! I’ll be sure to let the other Karasuno team members know you send your regards,” He said as he took the heavier than normal container and left the bakery. Yamaguchi walked at a faster pace down the road towards the bus stop. He couldn’t wait to share the cake with Tsukki.

It took Yamaguchi a bit longer to get to Tsukishima’s house since it was a further away from town than his own house, but he was sure that he was going to stay over the night. It happened more regularly now, not that either of their parents’ really minded. Yamaguchi’s parents and Tsukishima’s parents both trusted their sons. 

He had a smile on his face the entire way to his boyfriend’s house. Yamaguchi rang the doorbell and Tsukishima who opened the door and let him in a moment later. 

“Hey Tsukki! I got us some cake from that bakery you like,” he said excitedly holding up the box. Tsukishima’s eyes brightened up just a bit at the object in Yamaguchi’s hands. He took the box and went into the kitchen. Yamaguchi took off his shoes with a smile as he heard Tsukishima bring out a plate and a couple of forks. 

Tsukishima brought the cake to the kitchen table and waited for his boyfriend to come and join him. They’ve done this so many times that it has become routine and familiar to them by now. No one on the team knows about their time together like this. Tsukishima likes it this way too. This is something for just them to enjoy. 

Usually, Tsukishima would eat the cake himself since the slice was so small he could finish the piece in two bites. Yamaguchi didn’t mind letting Tsukishima have it, since it was his favourite. Today though, he was in the mood for a little taste since Yumi gave them a bigger piece than usual. 

“It’s a lot more than usual. Did you spend a lot on the cake?” Tsukishima asked as he saw Yamaguchi coming into the kitchen.

“Ah, sorry Tsukki. I told her we did well on our exams. Then, she told us she was proud of us for making it to nationals. Yumi-chan gave it to me for free,” he replied with a smile. 

Tsukishima blinked and nodded at the explanation and held out a fork to him saying, “Then share it with me.”

Smiling, he took the fork. “Sure Tsukki!” he replied as he waited for Tsukishima to take the first bite. Tsukishima took a little bit of the cake onto his fork, making sure that he had a little bit of everything on it and chewed the fluffy dessert with a low hum. Yamaguchi laughed and took a bite of his own. 

Tsukishima thought idly, as he ate the cake with his boyfriend, that sharing a dessert wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment or kudos! If you find any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them ASAP.


End file.
